


Treat your Cat with Care

by brokutoowl



Series: TYCWC Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Edited, Furry, Hand Jobs, JuLance Challenge 2018, Lance is a Slut, M/M, Praise Kink, based off of an art by gentlytapbum, but he’s a cat, i finally got around to doing that, knots, lance always wants some dick, lance is a furry, my mistake, only a bit, so i thought he was a dog, this is rushed as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoowl/pseuds/brokutoowl
Summary: “It’s times like these where Lance really remembers that he’s just like an omega in heat. A slut.”//edited 07/23/18 - and is now apart of julance





	Treat your Cat with Care

**Author's Note:**

> the rando lance is getting dirty w is referred to as “the alpha”, “the other alpha”, etc. just so y’all dont get confused

It’s times like these where Lance really remembers that he’s just like an omega in heat. _ A slut.  _

So that’s what he is, a slut as he’s stuck against a tree as a random alpha kisses him, about to get down and dirty. He’s whimpering and whining, his head full of the haze of submission. He’s being kissed with more teeth than necessary, but by the  _ gods,  _ is it ever hot.

He’d been walking through the forest when the scent of aroused alpha wafted to his nose. And as a sub-alpha who loved cock, he was getting excited quick. He hunted down the owner of the smell, and here they were.

Him pinned while the hand of the alpha starts inching towards his clothed dick, and Lance bucks his hips, tail flicking in his impatience. The alpha’s hand cups his bulge, poking the place where his knot will grow and Lance bucks his hips again, whimpering into the alpha’s mouth.

But when it becomes too much and he tries to push away to breathe, he’s shoved into the tree hard, forgetting that this alpha is more _ dominant _ . And it makes him mewl like the pathetic alpha he is.

This is exactly what he fantasises about. He dreams sleeping with dominant alphas almost every night, where he wakes up sweaty and whimpering, begging like an  _ omegan whore _ for some knot.

When they finally rip away for air, the other is suddenly is ripping off his pants and through his haze, Lance has the right mind to do the same. Just as both trousers are on the ground, the alpha is grabbing him by the waist lifting him up. Before he can wrap his legs around the other’s waist, he’s being thrown onto a soft mossy spot on the forest floor.

His haze all but vanishes when the alpha advances to him, heel of his hand rubbing his cock through his underwear. Lance bites his lip. His cock leaks precum, adding to the slowly growing patch of wetness in his underwear.

“Take off your underwear, _ omega _ ,” The command makes him chew on his lip, but he nods dumbly. He slithers out of the too tight undergarment and bathes in the hot gaze of the other man. He grunts when his cock bobs out onto his belly, but whimpers when the alpha shimmies out of his own undergarment and reveals his cock as it springs out. It’s thick, ribbed, and  _ god  _ Lance is gonna be wrecked.

“Are you going to fuck me?” The sub-alpha murmurs in question as the alpha kneels down and crawls on top of him, “Mm, maybe, but first I’m gonna make you cum like an omega.” Lance swallows and nods. Behind him, he watches the alpha’s own tail wave around lazily.

The other alpha smashes his lips against Lance’s, eliciting a moan from him. They kiss for what feels like  _ eternity,  _ but the sloppy making out makes him harden more and he can’t complain because it just feels so good.

When they pull away for air, the other alpha starts a trail of wet kisses from his lips to his throat, sucking welts into the vulnerable flesh. Lance pants, head thrown back. He can feel his knot starting to take interest, the round bulb beginning to get ready to plug an omegan cunt.  _ How ironic. _

When the alpha is satisfied with his work, he moves down Lance’s body to his thighs, where he pinches and licks, getting Lance to  _ squirm _ and chew on his lip once more.

Without preamble he’s grabbing onto Lance’s cock, causing the sub-alpha to cry out. He goes at a quick pace, and the fleeting teasing and the making out has makes him go close to the edge quicker than he would like. And when a thick, dry finger breaches his hole and scrapes across his inner walls, he almost cums.

He knows how he looks. Flushed, tail twitching and curled, ears moving about on his head to pick up any sounds the other alpha makes.

The alpha grazes the nail of his second finger against the sensitive rim of his sphincter, while wiggling the first. Lance’s cock spurts precum, and he wants to cum, but he wants to make this last.

“A-Alpha!” He cries, his hands clutching onto the ground for dear life. 

He knows he can’t stave off his orgasm for long, the fingers of the alpha are too good, and the hand on his cock isn’t letting up, but he wants to continue to bask in the pleasure of being dominated.

“Are you going to cum, omega?” And when Lance nods, the alpha grins, a possessive glint in his eyes.

Then he stops for a second, before pulling out his finger and pulling away his hand from his cock. At his questioning noise, the alpha smirks.

“I’m going to tie you up to make sure you stay a  _ good boy _ ,” and Lance didn’t know he had a praise kink and he’s even closer to cumming because of it but he doesn’t seem to have the mind now to care.

The alpha grabs his arms and puts them above his head, before he snatched up his discarded trousers and ties them to Lance’s arms. When Lance rugs at his bonds, he’s growled at and he goes rigid with  _ fear.  _ Not actual fear, but fear that makes his insides jelly.

Before Lance could come back from his distracting thoughts, the other alpha is wrapping his hand around Lance’s cock again. “Sluts don’t think.” And in punishment, he pumps at Lance’s knot, and the sub-alpha is suddenly crying out and mewling.

“Knot’s sensitive, huh?” And Lance mewls again. He’s given a smirk.

The alpha then returns his finger into Lance’s clenching asshole for a few fleeting moments before retracting his hand.

It’s another few rough pumps of his knotting cock before he’s cumming, cum spurting all over himself and the alpha above him.

“Aaahhh!” He’s over sensitive and the alpha keeps touching him but  _ god  _ it’s so good.

“Good boy.” He hears the alpha murmur as Lance’s whimpers start calming down from the pleasure and sensitivity of his orgasm. 

In the sub-alpha’s haze, he remembers that the alpha had neglected his cock, and he barely registers himself moaning for the cock and it breaching his lips.

He tries to swirl his tongue and thank the alpha by giving him good head, but he’s drained and can only gurgle and whine as the alpha’s cock shoves into his mouth again and again until he’s cumming down his throat.

When the other alpha takes his cock out of his mouth and squeezes his knot a few times to get the last bit of cum out, Lance is already whining for him. For him to come down and kiss him, untie him and give him affection and love until they part ways and Lance finds another alpha cock.

And,  _ thankfully,  _ the alpha can understand what he’s whining about and unties him gently before kissing him softly.

“You’re such a good omega,” The sub-alpha should be getting turned on but his mind and body are jelly and he can only manage a dopey smile with cum streaked across his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AH i finally edited this after so long of proscrastinating and crying lmao!! in light of me realizing i’ve only done 1 thing for julance and really wanting to fix my “dnd lance is actually a cat”, i edited this!! and now it’s apart of julance!!


End file.
